Escape
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: Brit Allen and Brendan Lynch have a history together but she's a cop and he's a criminal. Both knew it could never be more than a brief, passionate fling. Now Brendan is in jail again, Brit is questioning everything she thought she knew and she owes JR a favor. Can she leave it all behind for a life on the run with the man she's falling in love with? And will Brendan ever be able t
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_ Hello Everyone! Another new story! I've had the idea for this for quite awhile, and I couldn't resist. Luckily I have Siri-Wan Kenobi and we are writing this entire story together, but today I'm posting the first chapter for her birthday. Brendan is an amazing character and his story just really, really needed a fix so here it is. Obviously it's verrrrrrry far fetched, but that's the fun in it. We really hope you enjoy the ride! We know Brendan and Brit will ;) Many, many thanks to Cara for helping me with ideas when I first started planning this (a year ago!) and to Geri K for help with the Australian details! Please, please, please review! Love to know what you think!

* * *

Hot, Australian sun beat down from overhead, warming the fair skin of Brit Allen's bare arms and making her squint, even from behind her aviators. The line of her mouth was set in determination, and she focused her sight on her goal from across the street: the Melbourne Prison. Without thinking, she reached to make sure her old badge was still in the back pocket of her dark jeans, then she leaned back in the car to grab her black suit jacket, release papers tucked safely into the inside pocket.

Squaring her shoulders, she prepared herself to intimidate the hell out of anyone that dared to stand in the way of what she wanted. This was do or die. She strode in the door, oozing authority and stepped up to the desk without taking her sunglasses off.

"Miss…?" The man behind the desk looked confused by her presence, but unsure as well and Brit smiled internally. This would be easy.

"Detective Allen," she corrected him, flashing her badge and shoving it back in her pocket. "I'm here to transfer a prisoner, and I'm short on time, honey, so let's try to make this quick."

"Uhhh…" he stared up at her, then tapped at the keyboard in front of him. "I don't see any scheduled…"

Brit pushed her aviators to the top of her head through her hair and sighed. "This is a sensitive case -" she leaned in to look at his name tag - "Officer Hill." She smiled at him and winked. "You know how it is. Couldn't be scheduled, too much risk."

The blank look in his eyes told her no, actually he had no idea how it was, but he gave her a crooked smile anyway, nodding his head.

"Here." She pulled release documents out of her jacket and handed them to him. "Everything's right here. Brendan Lynch. High escape risk. If the transfer had been scheduled there's too much of a chance he'd be able to plan something. Now can we hurry please? I'd like to get him locked up again in max security as soon as possible."

"Um," he swallowed, "yes, ma'am. Let me just…" He took the papers and began entering the information. Now she'd find out if the contact her and JR had bought off would pay off.

"Could you please call and have them prepare the prisoner while you crunch the numbers?" She said in a bored voice. "I don't have time to mess around."

"Of course, Detective." The officer turned in his chair making a quick call. "He'll be ready in two minutes."

"Great," she answered, reaching into the pocket and pressing a button on her phone. Time for the the next phase.

To her great joy, it couldn't have worked out better if she had been directing this whole scene herself. Just as her initial release orders checked out on his computer, an alarm rang on the board in the back of the room. A deeper search into the documents would reveal there was no official signature behind the transfer at all, but if they were lucky, this distraction would be good enough to keep anyone from figuring that out for a long time.

A moment after the alarm went off, Brendan appeared, his hands cuffed in front of him, locked to a belt around his waist, with a guard behind the locked outer doors of the prison.

"What's going on?" The officer at the desk shouted behind him.

"The fire alarm is going off for Section C, but I'm checking the monitors and everything is normal."

Officer Hill rolled his eyes. "Call the guard station, and shut off that alarm."

"They say there's nothing out of place. The alarm is malfunctioning."

"Look," Brit interrupted, "Can we get going? Looks like you have your hands full."

"Yeah." Flustered, he motioned the guard to bring Brendan through.

Boy, was he a sight for sore eyes…

Even with his hair long, and beard a bit unkempt, still he was the most handsome man she had ever known. When he lifted his head, he caught her gaze immediately, only the tiniest glimmer in his intense blue eyes belying his surprise. No one else noticed.

"Let's go," she said in her sternest no-nonsense voice. "You're being transferred." The guard handed her the sack of his things and she took his arm, guiding him out. "Thanks boys," she said as she opened the door. Brendan didn't say a thing, only looked at her.

To his credit, he let her lead him to her car, unquestioning, and sat in the back when she opened the door for him. Neither said a word as she started the car and pulled away. Her own heart was pounding in her chest now, they were so close… She held her breath until she pulled onto the highway, and they were on their way.

Glancing into the rearview mirror, she caught his gaze, fierce and suspicious. Unequivocally Brendan, and she smiled.

"Brit Allen…" he murmured.

"Brendan Lynch."

"What in the hell are you doing?" His voice was rough, the same as she remembered.

"I fell in with a kid, JR, on the North coast. He helped me out, so I owed him a favor." She looked into the mirror again, just to see his blue eyes. "His favor was you."

Brendan snorted. "Is that so?"

"Do you have the last letter he sent?"

"Aye." From the mirror she saw him glance out the window, his expression guarded. "I have them all."

"Good. You have the code for a case then. I have the location - he had to move it from where ever it was before. Lynch, we're going to get your money."

* * *

After an hour and a half of driving, Brendan gave a breath of relief as Brit pulled over. She slowed as they passed a used car dealership in the middle of nowhere then parked on the street. Glancing around she seemed to be making sure no one was paying them any mind then walked around the car to slide into the back seat next to Brendan. Without her having to ask, he lifted his hands toward her. He wasn't quite sure what to make of any of this but he knew he was not going to be keeping those cuffs on. Her lips quirked at his knowing, but she made quick work of picking the lock on the shackles. He rubbed his wrists as they fell into his lap.

"Now what?" he asked, as she climbed back out, walking around to the trunk.

"We'll sell this car, I have another one waiting at the park around the corner. Here." She threw a jacket at him through the open door. "Put this on for now. You can change at the next gas station."

Brit went into the used car dealer with a fake ID while Brendan stood on the sidewalk, leaning against the car. The transaction went quickly, Brit handing over the keys and the title for some cash. She grabbed two bags out of the trunk, handing one to him then she led him down the street to the park where a classic, old, red Holden waited. Brendan had to admit he was impressed.

Brendan took the wheel for a bit and they drove on, making good time, but not speaking. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other. Brendan figured they were both feeling tense from the escape though he had to admit he liked her way better than his.

"What happened to you?" he finally asked, glancing toward Brit in the seat next to him. "Thought you were a cop."

The sun was beginning to set, casting a glow to her skin. They'd stopped a couple hours back where Brendan had tossed his cuffs, cut and dyed his hair and changed into some clothes she'd brought. He'd trimmed his beard as well. Now he was driving and the windows were down. The warm breeze ruffled her long honey-brown hair from time to time. She pushed it back from her face as she seemed to consider her answer, staring out at the road ahead of them.

"I was ."

He sensed the weight of the word, past tense, and the tension in her voice but he couldn't help but still be suspicious. She was the one woman who had never screwed him over. Maybe that time was now.

"Not anymore?"

She rolled her eyes. "Lynch, I just broke you out of prison."

He shrugged. "Could be some kind of trap."

She was quiet for a moment, still not looking at him. "It's not."

He was quiet again after that, letting the strangeness of the situation sink in. He couldn't trust her, he couldn't trust anyone, but if there was one person more than anyone else that could come close… It had always been her. She was the oddest cop he'd ever met. And the most beautiful…

Brendan shook his head. Nonsense.

Then there was JR...he could trust him, if only because he was so naive. Brendan smiled to himself. Ridiculous kid . Not a deceitful bone in him.

"Let's stop in Temora," Brit broke his musings. "That's about two hours and it's getting late. We should start as early as possible tomorrow."

Brendan nodded his head, his expression hardening again. He might as well go along for the ride, there were few other options he had at this moment. But he would be prepared for anything, including anything she could throw at him.

* * *

 _AN:_ Happy Birthday Siri-Wan! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly midnight when they pulled up to the motel in the outskirts of the small town. Brendan parked the car and they went to the tiny office together, Brendan staying half a step behind her as if he didn't trust her at all.

"We need a room for the night," she told the skinny college-aged kid behind the desk. There was a board with a set of old-fashioned keys hanging on it behind the clerk.

"Two beds," Brendan grumbled, voice harsh.

The kid smirked as he grabbed a key and turned back toward them.

"Something funny?" Brendan growled, pulling himself to his full height and crossing his arms over his chest.

The kid's eyes went wide and he gulped. "No," he muttered. Brit had to bite back a smile.

When he held the key out, Brendan narrowed his eyes, glancing at her before back to him. "I want that room." He pointed at a different spot on the board. "That one have two beds?"

The boy looked where he had pointed, then nodded his head hastily. "Yeah, here." He handed it over and had them sign papers as quickly as he could. Brit rolled her eyes at Brendan's suspicions. She had a feeling it would be a long while before he even began to trust her.

Their room was on the other side of the building. Thankfully no one was around and Brit moved the car so it was parked right in front of their door.

With the key in hand, Brendan unlocked the door and held it open for her, his eyes taking in every inch.

The pace of the day seemed to catch up with her all at once and she tossed the bag she'd brought for Brendan on the second bed while she slumped down to sit on the first. Tension was thick in the air, and she watched, arms crossed, as he searched the room then checked the bathroom.

"You picked the room!" She huffed when he emerged again. "So there can't possibly be anything here."

He stopped to glower at her, his expression all fire then looked around again. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if _you_ were wired," he shot back, a hot challenging glint lighting his steel grey eyes.

Brit had had enough. "So strip me and see." She stood.

"Maybe I will," his voice was rough, his face stern.

Brendan took a step then another, backing her right up close to the wall next to the bed, never breaking her gaze as he started to unbutton her shirt, one by one, slow and intense-eyed.

She couldn't stand the overheated tension.

"How long is this going to take, Lynch? Out of practice?" Brit snarked.

His eyes narrowed and he ripped the last three buttons off in response, leaving her shirt hanging on her shoulders and raking his eyes down the expanse of skin he exposed.

Her breath hitched, audibly. She couldn't help herself.

Long, deft fingers met over the button of her jeans and he looked up to meet her gaze as he undid them and pushed them down just a little, running his fingers along her waistline as if he was looking for a weapon or a wire tucked away there.

Brit could hardly hold herself up now, each breath catching in her chest, her knees going weak. She wanted to lean against the wall but his hands slipped around to her lower back. The tips of his fingers slid softly up the length of her spine until they caught on the hook of her bra. Still glowering at her he undid the catch then skimmed his hands back down her sides, thumbs brushing the curves of her breast, still pretending he was searching for her betrayal.

In reality, this had already turned into something else entirely. Brit could see it in his eyes, the fire that lit his gaze, the desire that was burning there, and she knew it was reflected in her expression as well.

His hands were on her hips now, and she could feel the roughness of his fingers as he touched her bare skin. Tension was thick in the air between them, she could feel the heat radiating off his body, but he hesitated, so she glared right back at him.

"How do I know _you're_ not hiding something?" she asked. Before she could second guess herself, she slipped her hand under his shirt, savoring the feel of his hard, flat stomach and the trail of fuzz that led down… Her palm followed the fly of his dark jeans and she could feel he was half hard already. She couldn't help but caress him.

For a moment he let her, seemingly frozen while her fingers traced the outline of his growing bulge and she cupped him in her palm. Brit pressed a little, catching her lower lip in her teeth and squeezed gently, remembering everything about him, everything about the way he felt and everything he liked.

The touch of her hand seemed to snap something inside of him because suddenly he was grabbing her wrist. He pushed her up hard against the wall.

"Is that how yeh want it?" His voice was low and rough, hot as fire, his accent thick. He didn't wait for an answer. In the next moment he was kissing her hard, his tongue spearing into her mouth, intense and deep. The full length of his body pressed to hers, pushing her roughly into the wall. She could feel how hard his cock was now and she couldn't help but move against him, savoring the sensation.

Brendan broke the kiss on a gasp, glaring at her, and when he spoke it was practically a growl. "It's been a very long time, Allen. I could really use a good fuck… But that is all this would be. One good fuck. Nothing else. It doesn't mean anything."

Brit slipped her fingers behind his belt buckle, tugging him to press against her again and narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think I'd want anything else?"

Brendan _did_ growl at that, his annoyance obvious but he fused his mouth to hers once more. His strong hands slid over her hips, pushing her jeans down again, then around to cup her arse and tug her harder against him. When Brit moaned he gripped her thighs, lifting her then turning to drop her to the bed in one swift motion.

She gasped as the full length of Brendan's body fell onto hers, pinning her to the bed. He covered her mouth before she could say anything more, playing his tongue with hers. With one hand, she gripped the bed covers, trying to hold on but his hips were cradled between her legs and she could feel every inch of him. He rubbed against her, teasing her, she knew. Unable to help it, Brit lifted her own hips, wanting more. She was desperate now.

Brendan was so, so good. He felt so good and it had been so long. Years had passed since their brief affair. She'd had a couple of other lovers in that time, but no one had ever compared in any way to him and she'd quickly lost interest in anyone that wasn't Brendan Lynch.

Breaking their kiss, he slid his hands down her body and hooked his fingers in her jeans. He tugged them down her legs while his other hand shifted to cup her breast. His eyes were hot and intense, and he never stopped touching her - struggling to take her jeans the rest of the way off with one hand. She knew then that it had been a long time for him as well. She knew he rarely let himself get involved with anyone, and he'd been in jail half the time anyway. His eagerness told her that perhaps she was something a little different to him, despite his gruff demeanor.

"Brendan," she gasped as he came back to her, sliding the other hand up her rib cage to join the first, teasing her breasts. He pressed his hips back to her again and she bit her lip, smiling.

"Just one fuck," he reminded her, his voice husky, trying to look serious.

Brit couldn't help herself, she grinned knowing there was no way this was not going to be repeated again as long as they were near each other, it was too good. She saw the glint in his eyes, and she knew that he knew it as well. She chuckled and Brendan's face broke into a smile. "Hush," he grumbled at her, then he kissed her again.

Her hands could not stay idle any longer. She had waited too long. With one slow sweep of her hand, she moved her fingers to caress him again through his tight jeans, pressing her palm against the ridge of his swollen cock.

His hips jerked as she explored him, and she moved her other hand to join the first. Making quick work of his leather belt then the buttons on his fly. He kissed her again, stroking his tongue against hers, but she was not distracted. She tugged his jeans and boxers down while he thoroughly explored her mouth, his cock springing eagerly into her waiting hand. He was soft and hot and thick, smooth velvet over steel. A groan escaped him as she gripped his shaft and he thrust into her palm.

"Not yet," he growled, pulling away. He shifted to her side, and slid his hand over her abdomen. In one quick motion, he sat up, pulling his own shirt over his head and getting rid of the rest of his clothes before fumbling with her loose shirt to pull it and her bra off of her shoulders. When they were gone, he laid her back on the bed and slipped his fingers down her belly, around her navel and then under the top edge of her panties.

Brit gasped, lifting into his touch, but he pushed her back down, teasing her with gentle sweeps of his calloused fingertips over the sensitive skin of her lower abdomen. His fingers slipped lower and she cried out loud as he slid them inside of her. A harsh sigh left Brendan, then he was on top of her, nothing between them before she had even realized what had happened. In the next moment the tip of him was pressed against her, and he cupped her jaw, tilting her head so she was looking into his eyes, searching for permission, and he pushed in.

Within seconds he was deep, deep inside of her. Brit took a breath, and let it out slowly, willing herself to relax fully as he stretched her. Despite his harsh demeanor, he seemed to sense her need to adjust to him and he stayed still, suckling at her collarbone, then downward to her breasts while he waited for her to ease. When he captured one tight peaked nipple between his lips, Brit whimpered, pleasure lighting up her nerves, shooting straight to where they were joined. The sensation made her rock her hips, and Brendan moaned, letting himself thrust gently against her. Soon they were moving together, and he was taking her with steady strokes of his cock into her body, each one building ecstasy between them.

Brit writhed and rocked beneath him, loving the way he felt - inside of her, on top of her, all over. She was gasping for breath then he began to take her harder and she cried out loud with pleasure. Brendan growled against the skin of her chest, then lowered his mouth to suckle at her nipple again. Her entire body sparkled with the contact, lit up like a supernova.

He went on forever, it felt like, until they were both sweaty and gasping then finally he lifted his head to look at her, his eyes hot with bluefire. Slipping his hand down her stomach, he settled his thumb against her clit and made slippery circles in time with each thrust. Brit wailed as the electrifying sensation washed over her; when he moved a little quicker, she came hard, her body surging up against him as she cried his name, taking him deeper within. Even while she still writhed, overcome with pleasure, she felt him pulse and empty inside of her. His growl rumbled against her skin as he buried his face in her neck, her climax triggering his own.

Brit held him, her hands slipping over his back, slick with a sheen of sweat, as he came inside of her, even while her own body was still shaking with aftershocks. When he settled, his heavy breaths beginning to quiet, he shifted to her side, so only half his weight was on top of her and nestled his head against her shoulder. Brit held him, floating on a cloud of bliss...pleasure and endorphins still surging through her veins. No one had ever compared to Brendan Lynch.

But could this ever last? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to question it. They were stuck together, at least until they got the money. After that…

Brendan sighed deeply and within moments he was snoring softly. Brit savored the sound. Sleep rarely came easily for him. This gave her hope that maybe she gave him a measure of peace. At least he trusted her enough to sleep at her side.

As for herself, she didn't fall asleep for quite awhile. When she'd agreed with JR to come after Brendan, she'd told herself it was only for him and for the money, but now she knew this outcome had always been in the back of her mind. And she was going to enjoy it while she had it.

* * *

A soft rustling woke Brit early the next morning. The room was still very dark, the curtains drawn, and she could feel Brendan's body, warm and protective next to hers. Her brain was foggy with sleep and she was so comfortable, more than she could remember being in a long time, so she didn't move.

Only a moment passed, however, before Brendan was carefully disengaging from her side - slipping his arm slowly and carefully from beneath her and pulling away as if he didn't want to wake her. Perhaps he was only being considerate, but as he silently stood up from the bed, Brit felt an inevitable sense of suspicion settle in her chest. He was pulling away, second guessing, regretful.

She heard him move across the room to his bag, gathering up his discarded clothes from the night before and packing his duffel. Not a good sign. Then he disappeared into the bathroom and she heard the shower start. A plan formed in her mind. He wasn't going to get away from her yet.

* * *

Hot water showered down as Brendan bent his head, letting the hard spray hit his shoulders. _What the fuck was he going to do._ Lifting his head he ran one hand through his soaked hair pushing it back. He couldn't stay, she was too… tempting. He could not risk that. And he couldn't risk her; it would be dangerous to be with him. Then it was settled, he would take off before she woke. A pang of remorse hit him but he pushed it aside. Brit could take care of herself, she would be fine.

Decision made, he knew he should get on with it, but still he lingered, taking his time in the shower for too long. He couldn't quite bring himself to rush out…

 _Damn it!_ He cursed himself. _Don't let her get to you._

He shut off the water with angry flick of his wrist and toweled off quickly. After he dressed, he slung his bag over his shoulder, glad he'd brought it all in the bathroom with him and steeled himself for leaving fast and silent. No looking back.

When he passed the bed on his way out, he saw out of the corner of his eye the shape she made under the quilt, still curled up as he left her, but he would not look. He would not be tempted to crawl back into bed at her side, gather her naked in his arms and…

Brendan shook his head and reached for the door, resolve set. Head bent, he stepped out in the bright Australian sunshine letting the motel door close silently behind him. He took a step toward the parking lot only to look up and find Brit leaning against the car, smoking a cigarette. The corner of her mouth lifted when she met his eyes and she put the cigarette out on the ground. "What took you so long?"

He knew he must look shocked but he firmed his jaw and didn't answer.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, glaring at her.

"Look Brendan," she crossed her arms. "It's only for a couple of weeks, and it's for a lot of money. It's not all bad, right?"

Finally, he gave in, letting his gaze drift down the length of her body. Her jeans hugged her hips and legs like a glove and he could see a mark on the pale skin over her collarbone. A mark he had left. Brendan sighed, giving in.

He needed the money, he told himself. "Aye," he answered. "Not all bad. I was just coming to warm the car up."

"Right." Brit laughed as she slid into the driver seat. The sound hit him right in the gut and worst of all he craved the feeling.

No, he wouldn't try and ditch her again. He would enjoy the next few weeks, get her out of his system, get the money then be on his way. No problem.

* * *

 _AN:_ Thank you once again to Siri-Wan Kenobi for co-writing and Geri K for her help! Check out their stories too! Please review and let us know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Sun shone strong once again on the Australian dryland the second day of their escape. Brit was driving, and she let her worries float away with the warm breeze. The sunshine felt good on her face - she had grown up in the North East, in America, and it had been cold - very cold - far too often for her taste. So even though she was worried about this insanely risky venture she had taken, and the tension between her and Brendan was as thick as a muggy Australian summer, she pushed it all to the back of her mind.

Brendan was quiet in the passenger seat beside her, and that was fine with her. For now. The memory of his fingertips on her skin and the way he felt inside of her infused her mind and she felt a rush of heat in her belly. _Too good._ Despite his attempted escape from her, she knew him, she knew the look in his eyes, and she knew he felt the same as she did. The desire to feel that with him again, and for as long as possible, was heavy but she had a feeling it wouldn't be an easy path.

As they approached the next small town, Brit glanced at her phone, checking the time. _Still too early to stop for the night, but maybe they should fill up the tank or grab a bite to eat._

As they passed the highway sign, Brendan sat up a little straighter, staring it down.

"Kempsey?" he asked.

"Yeah, 5 kilometers," she answered, glancing at him.

His face hardened. "I know a bloke there," he grumbled. "He runs a shit hole pawn shop and he owes me a lot of money." Brendan looked to her, a glint of fire lighting his eyes. "What do you say we stop in and pay him a visit?"

"Brendan...I don't think -"

"I want my money." He glared at her. "We're stopping."

Brit nodded warily, pulling into the next lane so she could take the exit.

"We'll stake the place out and hit him in the middle of the night. He won't call the cops. He's dirtier than I am." Brendan flashed her a wide grin.

"Why do I doubt that…" Brit grumbled, but her mouth quirked. She couldn't help but be happy to see Brendan smile.

* * *

Following Brendan's directions, Brit pulled up across the street from an old, run down building with a dingy yellow sign saying 'Tom's Pawn Shop' over the door. The sun was just setting, dusk fading fast so the sunlight between the buildings was dim. She parked the car under a tree, where there were no street lamps to shine on them when they came on.

"This it?" she asked, leaning forward to peer across the street.

"That's Tommy's place alright. There he is." Brendan pointed toward the wide window by the door. Brit could see a man through the dirty glass, thin and wiry with stringy hair that fell into his eyes as he leaned over the counter helping a customer.

"You sure about this, Lynch?"

"We'll wait till he closes."

There was no arguing with his tone. Brit gave an inward sigh and leaned back again, ready to wait. Shops like this stayed open late into the night, so they would probably have a lot of time to kill.

The two of them sat in the car silently for more than an hour, watching the door and what they could see through the window. Only one other person came in, the sketchiest looking bloke Brit had ever seen with what could only be described as a bag of loot, obviously stolen merchandise. So it was that kind of pawn shop...Brendan had been right. This Tommy was probably as dirty as they came.

When the 'customer' left and no one else was around, Brit jumped out of the car to grab them a couple of burgers and shakes. She still wasn't a fan of this unplanned stop, but Brendan had a glint in his eye that she couldn't help but be pleased about. It was a nice break from the brooding he'd been doing all day and it made her belly warm with tempting thoughts.

After they finished their meal, Brit checked the clock realizing they would still have at least two hours, if not more. As a detective, she was no stranger to stake-outs but she had thought she left that life behind.

"What now?" she murmured, glancing at Brendan.

He checked his watch, then returned his gaze to the shop door. "We wait."

"Might be a while," she said, shifting a little closer, shooting him a coy smile. "We could...hop in the back, kill some time? That's an awfully nice looking backseat…"

Brendan chuckled, breaking into a grin, and the sight made her stomach flip-flop. "Tempting...but I have a feeling you're just trying to distract me."

Brit shrugged, smiling back at him. "Would that be so bad?"

He reached out as if he might lay his hand on her thigh, but stopped himself before he could, dropping his hand on the stick shift instead. "It's not a good idea." His smile fell away. "We agreed."

Brit turned away quickly to look out the window, his rejection stinging even though she knew he wanted her. _Fuck it all._

But she knew this was like a job for him, it wasn't personal. When he was working he thought of absolutely nothing else. And he was right...but Brit was tired of playing by the rules. It had never brought anything but heartache. She gave a deep sigh, adjusting her seat back and settling in to wait. _Damn the stubborn bastard._

They waited for nearly two hours before the lights next to the door of Tommy's shop shut off. Brendan sat up, suddenly fully alert, his eyes gleaming.

"Time to go."

* * *

The bell over the door rang as Brendan opened the door to the shop. "Sorry, but we're closed for the day," the owner shouted.

"I'm sure you can keep it open a few more minutes for an old mate, Tommy," Brendan said with a casual voice, walking straight towards the guy.

Tommy's head emerged quickly from behind the counter and he stared at Brendan with surprise. "Ehm…hey Brendan...ehm...watcha doing out here?"

"Me and a mate of mine are travelling the entire down under, and hokus pokus we end up here," Brendan stopped a few meters from him and looked around the shop. "Nice shop you got here, by the way."

"Ehm...thanks...so...ehm...what can I help you with?"

Brendan turned to look at Brit. "If you need help finding something, now might be the time to ask."

"Nah, I'm good," Brit said and walked over to a wall where a few old classical guitars were hanging.

"Alright. But I could use some help," Brendan said, facing Tommy once again and walked closer to the counter. Once he was near enough, he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "You, my good old mate Tommy, can help get me the money you owe me. When was that? Ages ago."

Shock could be clearly seen on Tommy's face. "Ehm...what money Brendan?"

"Don't try to fuck with me, Tommy. You know what I'm talking about."

Tommy stood up and shifted. "I...ehm...really don't know what you are talking about at all."

"No? Maybe this will help your memory a bit."

Before Tommy could dodge, a fist landed on his face, knocking him right on the floor. Then Brendan vaulted over the counter to punch him again, however, Tommy was quicker this time, and crawled away before Brendan could reach him.

"Get back here, fucker. Your memory needs another wake-up call."

"No thanks, mate, I'm good," Tommy said, standing up and starting to walk backwards slowly.

"Then where is my fucking money, Tommy?"

"Ehm...I-I'll get it," Tommy stammered, reaching for something behind him. "It is...right here!" Suddenly a golf club appeared out of thin air, however, before it could land anywhere, someone stopped it mid-air.

"I don't think that's the kind of money Brendan wants, even though I'm sure the golf club is expensive," Brit's voice was sarcastic as she snatched the club out of Tommy's hand.

Tommy turned his head quickly towards Brit, then back to Brendan and back to Brit. "Fuck…"

Brendan smirked at Tommy's utterly shocked expression. _That's my girl_. Then he landed a punch to Tommy's stomach, which caused him to go down on his knees, gasping for breath. Brendan sat on squat. "I'm gonna ask you one more fucking time, you sneaky bastard, where-is-my- _fucking_ -money?!"

At the same time, Brit tapped him slightly on his head with the golf club. "You better just tell him before this gets worse. You know how Brendan gets when he wants something…"

"The-the money i-is in the back of th-the shop, in a-a safe," Tommy stuttered.

"Good lad! Was it that hard?"

Tommy shook his head and held his hands around his stomach, using them as a shield just in case another punch appeared.

"And what is the combination?"

"5...1...6...2...0"

Brendan stood. "Keep an eye on him while I get the money," he said to Brit and vaulted over the counter heading to the backside of the shop.

Moments later, Brendan appeared with a black travel bag over his shoulder. He walked over to where Brit and Tommy were, dropped the bag on the floor, making Tommy jump, and crouched down again. "One more thing before we leave. Look at me, bastard."

Tommy lifted his head slowly and looked directly into Brendan's eyes.

"I hope you aren't stupid enough to call the cops, mate. If you do, they are going to search your shop, which I think you want to avoid because of all the illegal shit you have in store here."

At first, Tommy didn't say anything, then he nodded. Brendan got up and tossed the bag over his shoulder. "Happy doing business with you, Tommy," he said with a cheerful voice. He exchanged a pleased look with Brit, who tossed the golf club to hit Tommy in the chest then went for the door.

When they made it back to the car, neither her or Brendan had any thought beyond getting out of there and doing it fast even though it was nearly 1am. He may not call the police to his shop but that wouldn't stop him from making an anonymous tip. If he was smart enough to figure that out. They wouldn't wait around to see. Together they decided to keep driving on through the next day, taking turns resting while the other drove.

The next day they stopped late in the afternoon but the motel they found to stay at had nothing left but a room with one bed. The joy from his newly reaquired money faded too soon and Brendan had been his normal brooding self most the day. Brit felt unsure about her footing. Despite their fairly successful encounter, the memory of his rejection lingered. He was happy about the money but more than anything she was sure that he still hated the fact that he had no other option than to be with her. Even if he didn't mind the general idea of working with her, it was the lack of freedom that would bother him. He was still a prisoner, just in a different way.

A low sigh escaped him when he closed the door and glanced toward the single bed.

"Hey, it's not so bad," she quipped, her voice light. "I won't bite."

"I meant what I said before," he replied after a moment. "We shouldn't get involved," but his voice was soft, not harsh, and it was a relief.

"Fine by me." The words felt like ash in her mouth but she knew he was probably right.

The tension between them that night, however, proved difficult for both of them to manage. After the stress of the past 36 hours, nothing would be better than a mutually satisfying way to relieve it but she couldn't let herself ask again.

Lying next to him, she could feel the heat radiating from his body, and she almost fell off the bed once trying to get as far away from him as possible to keep from jumping him. She knew he must be exhausted as well, but he seemed no better off, tossing and turning and keeping her awake half the night. She knew then that he wanted her as much she wanted him. They snipped at each other, half playing, half frustrated beyond belief but neither of them seemed willing to give in. Brit was so tired from the tension and the sexual frustration and the night before she decided they could afford to sleep in an extra hour.

But sooner or later, something was going to have to give.

* * *

 _an: Thank you so much for reading, much more on the way. Please leave a review and a kudos if you have time, even a few words mean the world to us :)_


End file.
